


Movie Night

by hariboo



Category: Psy-Changeling - Nalini Singh
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo
Summary: It's movie night and Keenan is not home.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tosca1390](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tosca1390/gifts).



> LOOK THEY NEED MORE FIC

She’s already on the couch when he slinks in cat form. He went out for a run as went to drop off Keenan at Clay and Tally’s for a sleepover with Noor (and Jon, which probably means Kit will show up a some point). She’s not stretched out like he would be and how Keenan now imitates him. Ashaya is still to Psy in some ways and even now, as she’s lounging in their house, she sits with perfect posture, legs crossed under her. Her tablet is on her lap and as he pads closer, he can see how her eyes move rapidly across the screen.

She knows he’s in the room, of course she does. He’s a giant cat, stalking closer to her, but even if he wasn’t their bond would have told her. Dorian thinks of shifting back, but he can’t deny he’s greedy for his changeling for now that he’s has it. And all thanks to his beautiful mate. The fierce love he has for her travels hard through their bond and his cat smiles as she looks up. 

“Hello, there. Are you going to join me?” Ashaya pats the couch next to her and Dorian tosses his head, purring low. He walks up to her and nudges her knees a little with his head, before climbing up on the couch and resting his head on her lap.

Ashaya laughs, her fingers immediately moving to stroke his head. “You’re just a lazy cat, aren’t you? Have a good run?”

Dorian yawn dramatically for her, flashing his teeth, sending a thought of just where he’d nip at her were he not in animal form. 

“Well, you’re not are you,” she says, in perfect Psy tone. “And you should shift back unless you want to watch the movie like that.” She tilts her head slightly, watching him. Her hair is loose, pulled out of the braids she normally wears it in. “I wouldn’t mind. Your cat is quiet warm and soft,” she says, petting him again.

Dorian rolls his eyes and shifts, the feel of it will never get old and he could never live without it again. Ashaya doesn’t move a muscle under him letting the shift end. He raises his eyebrows at her.

“Like the cat better?”

Ashaya grins. “It growls at me less. Ironically.”

Dorian tugs at her legs, pulling her under his body. Her leggings are grey and soft under his hands. They’d rip easily under his claws, but she always gets huffy about when he does that. 

“You like when I growl I you,” he leans down, licking at wonderful column of her throat. It’s summer and her already brown skin has warmed under the sun. He’s teaching Keenan to surf and they’ve been driving to the beach often. The texture of her skin contrasts wonderfully with the cotton of her camisole. His practical Psy, so casually sexy.

Ashaya reaches up, threading her fingers in his head, and nips at his jaw. “You mean you like it because it makes me growl back.”

He can’t argue that and tugs at her leggings. Ashaya gives him the okay, lifting her hips up and letting him pull them off. When he settles back between her legs she sighs, curling her legs over his hips. 

“You’re warm, too.”

“You cold, baby?” His cat raises his head up, ready to fix any discomfort it mate feel.

She shakes her head. “The forest get cooler at night, but it’s nice.”

“Better than the beach?” He projects a scene of them at the beach at night.

Ashaya’s eyes widen and her mouth drops open. Dorian takes the golden opportunity and licks at her mouth, dragging her into a kiss. 

“We didn’t do that at the beach,” she says, between kisses, tugging him closer. The run already amped up his adrenaline, but now, with his mate under him, pulling him closer, kissing him deeper, Dorian’s more than ready.  

“Well, we have a kid and sand gets everywhere.”

Ashaya hums throatily when he starts stroking her thighs. “I guess that’s why we have a house.”

“Such a smart Psy, I lucked out for sure.”

“We’ll watch the movie after, I really want to see it,” she says, because she’s nothing if not pragmatic and a planner. A very sexy planner.

Dorian nods, ducking down to lick at her hipbone. “I’ll even make us popcorn.”


End file.
